Tenshi and Corro: Love is in the Air
by WolfMoon532
Summary: Corro has been with the blacksmith Harden for almost a year, but he suddenly meets another Anima and he must decide whether to follow this girl, and his heart, or stay with his friends. And when an old friend shows up with a new secret about Corro's past, he'll have to start searching for answers, and the last link to his past.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Husky walked back from the lake with a basket of fish, the sun slowly fell from the top of the sky, just past mid-day. Nana looked out the window and smiled.

"Husky's back!" she called. Senri looked up from peeling potatoes and Harden walked in from his shop.

"Husky," he said with a smile, "How'd fishing go?" Husky's stomach grumbled.

"I'm starving," he moaned. Margaret smiled and started getting some food together. Senri looked around.

"….Corro?" he whispered. Nana looked around too.

"Yea, where is he?" she thought then her eyes widened. "Darn him, I told him to bring your lunch a long time ago." Husky raised a brow.

"I haven't seen Corro since this morning when I left. Where's that kid gone off to now." He groaned. Margaret gave Husky a piece of bread and an apple.

"He'll be back, he'll just get hungry and come back." she said with a smile.

**Earlier that same day**

"Now Corro, remember, don't eat the food, it's for Husky." Nana instructed. Corro nodded eagerly.

"Yup!" he said with a smile. Nana handed him the basket of food. "Apples!" Corro said excitedly. Nana smacked Corro's hand.

"What did I just say?!" she yelled.

"Ow!" Nana rolled her eyes. Corro walked to the door and spread his wings, taking off. Margaret and Nana watched him fly away.

"Husky's never getting his lunch." Nana groaned turning and walking to the pile of clothes that needed mending.

Corro flew over the trees and stopped, something caught his eye. He stared intently at the trees. Something silver passed by again, shimmering in the sun.

"A +Anima?" Corro whispered. He had sensed the +Anima's present for a few days now, but now he actually saw it. He dove into the trees. The silver flashed again somewhere to the right. Corro flew to it.

The silver went by again. _Silver wings? _Corro thought as he got a better glimpse.

"Hey!" he called, "Wait!" the silver went by again. A face.

_A girl?_

"Hey!" Corro called. Suddenly, she stood in front of him. She looked to be his age.

She had short brown hair, dark blue eyes, and clothes similar to his; in fact, she looked a lot like him. However, her wings were silver, and she had no feathers on her arms, and no mark.

Instead, it was on her neck, though he didn't see it. And the feathers went down her neck and back. She cocked her head.

"Who are you?" she said, tilting her head the other way. Corro stared mesmerized at her sparkling blue eyes. They were like a sea at night, a calm sea with the stars reflection in it. He shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. He held out his other hand.

"Hehe, sorry, I'm Corro, Crow Anima." He said with a smile. She smiled back and shook his hand.

"Tenshi, Falcon Anima," she said. For some reason the name rang a bell. "You look hungry, how bout you come back to my campsite and I can get you some food?" Corro's eyes lit up.

"Food!" he yelled. Tenshi laughed and flew through the trees.

"Come on, Crow." She called. Corro took off after her, laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tenshi landed by, what appeared to Corro, a rock wall. He looked at it with curiosity, Tenshi smiled and pulled aside the leaves covering the entrance.

"Welcome to my secret paradise," she said. Corro gasped. The inside of the secret open roofed cavern like place was beautiful.

It was a almost field with rock walls surrounding it. There were several fruit trees and bushes and the place was filled with animals. A small waterfall fell into a calm river. Corro's eyes lit up.

"You live here?!" he gasped. Tenshi nodded and walked over to a tree, an apple tree. "Apples!" Corro yelled. He ran over, but stopped at the base of the tree. "Can I?" he asked. Tenshi laughed and waved her arm.

"Knock yourself out." She said. Corro smile broadened and climbed the tree. He picked and ate several apples. He hopped out carrying a handful.

He suddenly noticed his basket was on the floor by the secret field's entrance.

"Oh," he said, "I have to take Husky his lunch." Tenshi looked at him and frowned.

"Oh," she said, turning to him. She held several types of foods; from bread to fish to fruit to cheese to kebabs, etc. Corro stared, all but drooling. "Okay," she said, looking down with a frown. Corro blinked.

"Uh, but you know, Husky's probably getting ready to head back anyway," he mumbled, his mouth watered at the food.

"Oh, so can you stay a little longer?" Tenshi asked, perking up. Corro nodded eagerly. Tenshi put the food down and they sat together eating. "So who's Husky?" Tenshi asked, biting into an apple.

Corro ate some cheese, it tasted like the goat cheese he once at with Shadow. The thought made Corro miss him.

"He's my friend; he has a Fish Anima." Tenshi tilted her head thoughtfully. "I live with the blacksmith Harden and his wife Margaret. My friends Husky, Nana and Senri live there too." Tenshi's eyes went wide at Senri's name and she flinched.

"Senri?" she whispered. "Is he a Kim-un-Kur? A Bear Anima?" she said, her apple fell out of her hand. Corro tilted his head.

"Yea, you know him?" he said. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a belt similar to Senri's, but this one had red beads instead of blue ones.

"Yea," she said, her voice now sounded angry, and sad. She stood. "Yea, we no each other real well," she looked at Corro, tears were in her eyes. "He killed my big brother!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Corro was taken aback.

"What?" he said in disbelief. Tears fell down Tenshi's cheeks.

"About eight years ago, Senri went on his first trip into the mountains with Upas," she paused. "And my brother, Isamu." Corro nodded then it hit him.

When he was in the mountains, Mukara pulled him aside before they left.

_"Child, you seem to have a good heart, I must ask of you a request." Corro nodded. "Long ago my daughter, Tenshi, ran away," he turned away and looked ready to cry. "She was four, at least I think she ran away. I don't know whether she is dead or alive, but I must hope she is alive." Corro blinked in surprise. "I must ask you to keep your eyes out for her."_

_ "If I find her, do you want me to make her come back?" Mukara blinked and shook his head._

_ "No, I can not force her, she left because her brother died, and I believe she, for some reason, felt guilty for it." he sighed. "No, just tell her, I love her, and that I hope she's safe. If you find her, will you please keep her safe?" Corro nodded._

He looked at Tenshi, he noticed the resemblance in her face and how she walked with confidence.

"Was your dad—?"

"The Kim-un-Kur chief, Mukara?" She said. She turned to him and nodded. "Yea, yea he was." Corro smiled.

"When I was in the MossMountains I met your dad," Tenshi's eyes went wide. "He said if I ever found you, to tell you that he loves you, and that he hopes your safe. He said wants me to keep you safe if I can." Tenshi smiled and sat down. "What happened, with your brother?" Tenshi thought.

"When I was four, I was jealous that Isamu, my brother, was going to get the +Anima, only one Kim-un-Kur in a family can inherit the +Anima. He was the older one, he was twelve when he went to the mountains, he meet Senri, his dad, and Upas on the trail," she stopped. "But, that was when Senri was attacking his father," she swallowed. "He ran to help him, and Senri killed him."

Corro blinked. He had heard the story of how Senri had a mad +Anima trapped within him, but he never knew that Senri had killed _two _people on that mountain.

"Before he left I got into an argument with him, saying he didn't deserve a +Anima, that I should inherit it because, though I was a girl, I would be able to do great things. I yelled at him for a long time then returned home, later when he didn't come back my father sent out a search party.

They found Isamu's body. When I heard I ran, but I was near a cliff edge. I fell," She paused and her wings came out. "A falcon flew by, and my wings appeared, saving me. I flew for miles, hiding anywhere I could. About a year ago, I came here." She looked up and smiled. "And now I've meet you."

Corro smiled back. Suddenly both heard someone calling.

"Corro!" Corro and Tenshi turned to the cave entrance.

"That's Husky, and Nana too." He whispered. He stood and turned to Tenshi.

"Go," she whispered. "Can you meet me back here tomorrow?" Corro smiled and nodded.

"Definitely." He ran through the cave entrance and to the others. Tenshi smiled. She could hear him speaking to the others, and soon their voices faded. Tenshi sighed and turned to her paradise.

"Isamu's murder," She whispered, "So close." She walked over to where her supplies were hidden. She threw it into a traveling bag, just in case she had to run, again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Corro ran from the entrance to Husky and Nana, Senri was right behind them.

"Hey guys," he said with a smile, holding the basket out to them. Husky hit the top of Corro's head with his staff. "Ow!" Corro cried. Husky grabbed the basket and gave it to Nana. She checked to make sure everything was there.

"Corro, what have you been doing all day?" Husky yelled. Corro rubbed his head.

"All day?" Corro looked up, sure enough the sun was close to setting. "Hmm, I guess your right." He said. Husky groaned and Senri inhaled through his nose.

"….Who?" he said. Husky turned to him and Corro stiffened. _Tenshi! _He pulled Senri's arm, pulling him farther from the secret field.

"You probably just smell," he thought, "The animals, I was hanging out with a bunch of animals and got distracted." He said smiling. He continued to pull Senri away, Husky watched and Nana turned. Her bat ears formed and twitched.

"What?" Husky said. Nana thought for a moment, then shook her head.

"Nothing," she said, turning and walking back toward the house. Husky thought for a moment, then shrugged and followed.

In a tree just above them, from a high up branch, Tenshi was hanging by her arms. She had been watching and almost fell, she held her breath. As they disappeared she released the air and hopped down. She glared at Senri's fading form.

"So Senri, you finally show yourself."

Later that evening Corro lay wide awake, Senri, Nana, and Husky slept in the same room. Corro closed his eyes with visions of Tenshi and him in her secret field.

_Tenshi laughed._

_ "Did he really say that?" she said between laughs. Corro laughed and nodded. Tenshi smiled. "I feel so happy when I'm with you," she said, leaning closer. Corro smiled and leaned closer to her. "So, whole." She whispered. She was now inches from him._

Corro snapped awake. The sun was slowly rising. Corro sat up and looked out the window; he turned to his sleeping friends. He slowly rose and climbed out the window. He ran into the woods.

Nana watched from the window.

"What are you up to Corro?" she said to herself. Husky stirred and Nana crawled back into her bed. "Just be back when we wake up." she whispered, drifting off once more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Corro walked through the trees and looked around.

_Which way was it again? _He thought to himself.

The quiet, small giggle came to his ears. He looked around.

"Little Crow, Little Crow, where on Earth will you go?" the female voice giggled. Corro looked up. On a tree high up, Tenshi smiled down at him.

She leaned on a tree trunk, her arms crossed, her eyes sparkled. "Came back I see." She mused, smiling at him. Corro smiled back.

"I did promise, didn't I?" he said. Tenshi shrugged nonchalantly and her wings formed, she leapt from the tree and landed softly.

"Something like that." She said with a ghost smile. She grabbed Corro's hand. "Come on," she said, and as Corro formed his wings, she took off, dragging Corro behind her.

Corro's feet dragged and his wings extended. He stayed in the air but Tenshi flew fast. Corro tried to fly beside her, but when he went to her side, he hit a tree.

"Uh!" he grunted, sliding down. Tenshi stopped and turned to him.

"Oops," she said, flying back over. Corro's head spun. "Corro?" Tenshi said. Corro shook his head and two more Tenshi's formed beside the original. "Corro, you okay?"

"How'd you duplicate yourself like that?" Corro mumbled, falling back. Tenshi groaned and put one of his arms over her shoulder.

"Come on," she said, half carrying him back to her home.

Corro opened his eyes and Tenshi dabbed a wet cloth on his forehead. She looked down at him and smiled.

"Look whose alive after all," she said, standing and walking to a small fire she had lit. Two rabbits roasted on a stick over the flames. She pulled a small knife out, cut it into pieces, and stuck it on the stick.

She handed a shish kebab to Corro. "Here you go." She said. Corro shook his head to clear it and when his vision came to him his eyes lit up.

"Food!" he exclaimed, taking a bite. Tenshi smiled and patted Corro's head.

"It's nice to have you back." she said, smiling. Corro looked up and smiled back. "How did you come to live here?" Tenshi asked. Corro thought.

"My friends and I wanted to lead a 'human' life. So we started here." Tenshi nodded, stood, and looked toward the heavens.

"Don't you ever dream of traveling again, Corro?" she asked, Corro looked up at her. "Finding old and new friends," Corro thought about Shadow and Kazana. Corro nodded.

"I do." He admitted. "But, my friends, I can't leave them, and I can't take them away from a home they just found." Tenshi sighed and nodded.

"I wish I had friends like you, loyal, kind, trustworthy." She smiled sadly. "But, I've never had any real friends." Corro stood and held Tenshi's hand.

"I'm your real friend." He said. Tenshi looked at him and Corro smiled. She smiled back and their foreheads touched. They both froze for a minute, and then, slowly, they started to lean closer to each other.

"Corro!" the two kids froze and turned. Nana stared wide eyed at them. "What are you doing Corro? Who is she?"

"She's—" Corro started, but then Husky and Senri hopped through the leaves. Senri and Tenshi's eyes meet and Senri gasped. Tenshi glared.

"You," she snarled. Senri blinked, Husky and Nana looked at him.

"You know her?" they said. Senri nodded.

"….Tenshi….brother…" he said. Tenshi glared still, Corro half stepped in front of her.

"Yea, we know each other real well." Tenshi said between clenched teeth.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When Corro finished telling the story Tenshi had told him, everyone nodded. Senri frowned at Tenshi who still glared at him.

"…I'm sorry….. didn't know…" he said. Husky, Nana, and Corro all looked at him. "….accident." He said. Tenshi turned from the group. She grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder.

"Tenshi?" Corro said. Her silver wings formed and she turned to the four friends.

"Thank you for telling me that Senri, but I must be going, I have already spent far too long here." She paused and glanced at Corro. "I don't much like companionship, I'm a loner, and I prefer to stay that way." Corro looked at her with wide eyes. "Thank you for being such a good friend to me Corro,"

She turned and her wings straightened. "Goodbye." She took to the air and was gone. Corro stared with sad eyes.

"Corro," Husky said. Corro turned to him. "You want to go with her, don't you?" Corro didn't answer. "Then go,"

Nana looked at Husky in disbelief. "You want to travel some more, see more places, right?" Corro nodded. "Then follow her, we'll be here when you guys return," Husky looked to the sky. "And then maybe Tenshi will be able to stay too." Nana looked at Husky and Senri walked to Corro.

He wrapped his arms around the small boy.

"….Stay safe…" he whispered. "…Corro..." Corro looked up and nodded.

"I'll see you guys real soon," he said waving as his wings spread. "I'll write!" he called, taking to the air. The three watched him go. Husky crossed his arms and laughed lightly.

"He's such a weird kid." He said, turning.

Nana watched Corro disappear then turned to Husky, then Senri. Senri picked up a silver feather from the grass, placing it in his book. Then the three remaining friends walked back to Harden's.

Tenshi squatted on a tall rock, a mile from her secret field.

"So much more I need to see," she whispered, staring at the wide world ahead of her.

"Well, we can see it together." Tenshi turned and Corro landed on the rock. She half smiled. "Husky made me realize something. My adventure, our adventure it isn't over just yet." he said with a smile. He grabbed Tenshi's hand and squeezed it. "It's only just beginning."

Tenshi smiled and they flew together, side by side. And like Corro said, their adventure, was only just beginning.

Many miles away, a tall boy stepped off a ship that had just come from Sailand to Astaria. He looked over the strange land and removed his slave collar. It had a symbol of a crystala flower. He turned and threw it into the ocean.

He had left his work in Sailand, without telling anyone. He had worked quite hard in the fields even if he had a bird Anima.

He had come here to look for someone he had recently discovered a dark secret about.

"Corro," he whispered, spreading his wings.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Corro and Tenshi headed west, but a day after their journey began, they had to stop because of a storm. They decided to sit in a small cave and waited out the storm.

"This storm reminds me of when I met Shadow," Corro whispered. Tenshi looked up at him. "He was a goat herder on a mountain, but I don't remember where exactly. I may never be able to find him because I don't remember where his village was." Tenshi drew lines in the dirt. Corro raised a brow. "What are you doing?"

Tenshi drew what looked like a map. She drew the mountains that separated Sailand and Astaria. She tilted her head.

"Well, if I remember correctly, there should be a village with goat herders on a mountain not five minutes from here." Corro's eyes lit up. Tenshi stood and walked into the rain.

"Well," she said turning to Corro who still sat in the cave. "You want to see Shadow, right?" Corro smiled and nodded. They ran through the rain until they came to the village.

Corro immediately ran to the small barn at the base of the mountain.

"Shadow!" he called. He looked around. The barn looked empty, all except for the kite that Shadow had flown when Corro last saw him. He smiled and turned to Tenshi.

"He must be on the mountain." He said. Tenshi nodded and spread her silver wings. The storm started clearing up as they took to the skies.

Tenshi looked around as they came to the top of the mountain. Several goats looked at them as they landed. Corro looked around as the skies cleared, shaking his wet hair.

A boy walked out of the barn; he was tall, shaggy, blond hair and emerald eyes and looked a little younger than Senri. He turned and dropped the bucket he carried.

"Corro?" he said in disbelief. Corro's eyes lit up and Shadow (or, Tenshi presumed he was Shadow) ran over. "Corro!" he exclaimed, "It's really you, how've you been? I haven't seen you for a few months." He looked at Tenshi who watched the reunion with a smile, Corro looked at Tenshi.

"Oh, this is my friend, Tenshi," Corro said. He held out his hand to Tenshi and guided her forward. "This is Shadow, the guy I was telling you about." Tenshi smiled and shook Shadows hand.

"So you're the famous Shadow, the boy who dreamt of flying and did just that." She said. Shadow looked around nervously

"I'm really glad you're here." Shadow said, guiding the two into the barn. "I have a problem." He started. "Every week I deliver cheese to this girl, Kaji, I really like her, but I can't get a word out to her." Corro smiled.

"That's easy. Just ask her something about herself and get her talking, the words will just flow after that." Corro said. Tenshi nodded, but Shadow frowned.

"Yea, but there's another problem." He said. The boy closed his eyes and suddenly, from his back spouted wings. From the looks of them, Tenshi guessed he had a Mockingbird Anima.

"I don't know how I can explain these. What if she freaks out?" Corro's mouth hung open. Tenshi guessed Shadow had only recently become a +Anima.

"How'd that happen Shadow?" Corro asked. Shadow looked away.

"About a month ago, I was flying my kite, and the winds changed, I fell and," He looked lost in the memory. "I remembered how I had seen several mockingbirds by the barn that morning. Before I hit the ground these wings popped out." He said, flapping his wings. He smiled half heartedly. "I guess I got to live my dream to fly."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Corro sat with Tenshi and Shadow in the barn for an hour talking about what had happened since the two friends had last seen one another.

"What do I do about Kaji though?" Shadow groaned. "She'll never accept me." Tenshi flicked a pebble at Shadows head as he buried it in his hands. He looked up.

"As a girl, I know what I'm talking about when I say, she will accept you. Girls love with their eyes, but women love with their hearts. If she can't accept you as a +Anima, then she loves with her eyes and is still a child, therefore not worthy of you. Go talk to her." She said standing and making Shadow stand.

"I don't know." Shadow said, but Tenshi was already pushing him out the door.

"Come on, Shadow." She said. Corro came up and nodded.

"She's right, go." Shadow looked down at Corro and nodded, patting the kid on the head.

"Thanks, both of you." He said. Then he leapt from the mountain and spread his wings.

He flew to the village and found a girl with red hair and green eyes, Kaji. He ran to her and her eyes widened in shock.

"Shadow," she whispered. He ran to her, his wings folded close.

"Kaji," Shadow began. "I've liked you for a really long time, I mean; you didn't make fun of me when I was making that kite. But I could never get anything out to you. And then I got a +Anima and I figured you'd never like me now." He straightened. "But, if I know you as well as I know I do, I know you won't care what I am."

Kaji stared wide eyed, suddenly, two red ears with white tips formed on her head. A bushy red tail formed, also with a tip of white, and her hands grew claws. She looked up at Shadow as her fangs formed and blushed.

"I never thought you could like a +Anima. I have a Fox Anima, but for so long I've liked you too. When I saw you flying on that kite I dreamt of you flying with your own wings, and I ran along right beside you." Her ear flicked as she finished.

Shadow smiled and wrapped Kaji in his arms, his wings came around and wrapped around the two. Kaji's tail swished back and forth.

Shadow looked down at her and their eyes meet. They leaned closer and their lips meet. Kaji's tail wagged faster.

Corro and Tenshi watched from the farm. Tenshi smiled.

"See," she said, shoving Corro's arm playfully. Corro nodded.

"Lets celebrate, with," he turned and pulled out some bread slices with goat cheese on them. "Cheese!" Tenshi laughed and took a slice.

"Only you can think of food when love is in the air." Tenshi giggled.

The boy walked from village to village, asking if anyone had seen the black winged boy. Each time he got the same answer.

No one had seen Corro.

That is, until he found Hardens place.

Husky walked up the hill from the lake and saw the boy. His eyes went wide. The Hawk Anima merely smiled at him and asked:

"Is Corro here?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Corro and Tenshi left the small village soon after, saying goodbye to Shadow and making their way south west again.

As they walked through a desert valley they came across someone with a large bag on their shoulder. Two people actually, but they were both wearing coats.

"Excuse us, sir." Corro said, about to go around them since they traveled in opposite directions. The taller person turned to him and threw back their hood.

The traveler was actually a girl; she had brunette hair and green gray eyes. She gasped at the same time Corro did.

"Rose?" Corro exclaimed. The other traveler threw back his hood; he was a small boy and looked a lot like the older girl. His older sister, Tenshi guessed.

"My God Corro, you're the last person I thought I'd see out here." Rose said, patting Corro on the head. She looked over at Tenshi. "Who's your friend, and where are Senri, Nana, and Husky?" she said, looking over them like the others were coming

Corro shook his head. "They're not with us, and this is my friend Tenshi, she's has a +Anima, too."

Tenshi was smiling at the small boy; she had always wanted a little brother. She looked up when she heard her name and held out her hand to Rose.

"Hey," Rose said with a smile. "This is my little brother, Pinion." She said, putting her hand on the top of his back. Corro squatted down and smiled.

"You remember me? I was in Maggie Vil with Rose when she found you again." the boy just stared. Tenshi touched Corro's shoulder and smiled at Pinion, squatting down.

She didn't say anything, just squatted there with very small smile. Pinion didn't move for a second, and then he reached out and touched her cheek.

"…Tenshi… angel." he whispered. Tenshi smiled and stood. Pinion half smiled back.

"Wow, I've never heard him say more than one word to _anyone, _let alone touch them." Rose said with a smile. "That is except Senri, you must be really special." Corro watched her smile at Pinion and blushed when she turned to him, he quickly looked away.

"Where are the others at? Were heading out that way and I thought maybe we'd stop by and say hello." She sounded like she was talking mostly about seeing Senri again. Corro told her which way to go and they said their goodbyes.

As Corro and Tenshi watched the two go, Tenshi looked at Corro. He seemed so happy all the time, and child-like, too.

He looked at her and she blushed and turned back the way they were going, night was falling and they wanted to get out of the valley before it was too dark out.

Husky offered the Hawk Anima a bed for the night, he gladly accepted. He hadn't slept since he got off the boat some days ago.

Nana was surprised to see the +Anima and when she heard why he searched for Corro her jaw dropped. Senri's eyes went wide and the young man spoke.

"I swear that's what I have learned, and I'm almost positive it's true. But, what town was Corro born in, what happened to his mother, and how'd he become a +Anima?" he asked.

Husky sat back, deep, in thought and retold Corro's story.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Corro and Tenshi walked through a forest for some time after they saw Rose and Pinion. As they walked each stole glances at the other when the other was turned away.

"So," Corro said after a while, "Did you ever meet anyone who we might see out here?" Tenshi thought about it and could only think of one person.

A few years after she left her tribe, Tenshi meet a young girl.

Naito, a black haired, teal eyed girl, from a town called Maggie Vil, was about Tenshi's age. Tenshi was cold, tired, and hungry, so Naito took care of her for a month.

Naito's parents had died a couple years before and the eight year old scrounged for food on her own.

Last time Tenshi had seen Naito she was working and her life seemed well, she hoped the girl was alright. Tenshi told Corro about the girl and Corro's eyes went wide.

"Maggie Vil?" Corro said. Tenshi nodded. "Well, if I remember right, that shouldn't be too far from here."

Tenshi's eyes went wide and she started running. Her +Anima mark glowed and her wings spread. She flew, Corro flew behind her.

The two landed outside the Maggie Vil gates after a few minutes. Tenshi looked around in excitement.

"Where do you think she'd be?" Corro asked, walking to a post man and handing him a letter and a few coins.

The day before, Corro had written a letter to Husky, Nana, and Senri about everything that happened since him and Tenshi left. Tenshi thought.

"Where's somewhere where you can make big money fast?" she thought aloud.

"The Coliseum, but it's for guys." Corro said. Behind them an old man gave off a wheezy laugh. They turned to see a hobbling old man.

"Haven't been here in a while have ya?" he said. The two shook their heads. "Coliseum's been open to women since they demanded their right to fight. Anyone can fight now." He said. Tenshi thanked him and the two walked to the Coliseum.

"Naito would do just about anything for a quick buck, especially fight. She's a warrior, I know she'll be in the Coliseum." She said, jogging to the gates. A black haired girl saw them and called for them.

"Magdala, is that you?" Corro said with a smile. The girl nodded.

"Been a while," she said. She looked at Tenshi. "Who's your friend, and where are Nana and the others?"

"Tenshi, and I've been traveling with her, the others decided to settle down for a while." Corro said. Magdala nodded, Tenshi raised a brow.

"You work close in the Coliseum right?" Tenshi said. Magdala nodded. "Do you know Naito?" Magdala's eyes went wide.

"Well, yea, she's the one who led the women and girls who wanted their right to fight. She's now the best fighter," Tenshi beamed. Magdala raised a brow and a devilish twinkle sparkled in her eyes. "Can you fight?" she said.

The Hawk Anima stayed the night with the children, and the next day Rose came. When she and Pinion walked up, Senri's eyes went wide. She saw him and froze.

Both stared, and then they ran to each other. Rose leapt into Senri's arms and he spun her around. Husky and Nana's eyes bulged at the sight. Pinion smiled.

The bear and cat Anima kissed as they hugged. When they parted they stared at each other in shock. Nana bit her lip, but then the two kissed again, Husky couldn't help but smile.

Nana smiled and grabbed Husky's hand in excitement. The two blushed and their eyes went wide.

They looked at each other and Nana quickly snatched her hand back, turning away with a blush, Husky cleared his throat.

Afterwards Rose told about how she had seen Corro and Tenshi. The Hawk Anima's eyes went wide in shock.

"What? When? Where? How long ago?" he said. Rose pointed the way she had come.

"Yesterday afternoon, they were heading southwest, I think, towards Maggie Vil." Rose said, Pinion nodded. Senri squeezed Roses hand, rubbing Pinion on the head with his free hand.

The hawk Anima spread his wings and took off, the children and teens watched him go.

"What's his hurry?" Rose said.

"That's Corro's brother." Husky said, watching the Anima's fading form. Nana sighed and Senri squeezed Rose and Pinion closer.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Tenshi ran through the Coliseum halls, stopping when Magdala spoke.

"This room," she said, pointing to a door. Tenshi walked to it and stared at the handle, Corro waited. Tenshi blinked, and opened the door.

A tall black haired, teal eyed girl in a leather armor outfit slipped her brown boots on. She turned to them as the door opened.

"What is it Lady—" she stopped when she saw Tenshi. Her eyes went wide. "Tenshi?" she whispered in disbelief. "Is that really you?" she said.

Tears welled up in Tenshi's eyes and she nodded. The two hugged and squeezed each other, asking a million questions at once.

"Where have you been? What have you been doing? Why are you here? Who's that?" Tenshi turned to Corro.

"Oh, sorry, this is Corro, I've been traveling with him for a few days now, he's the reason I was able to find you." The girl smiled and held out her leather armor covered arm.

"Naito," she said kindly. Corro nodded

"I've heard a lot about you." Corro said smiling. The two girls talked for a bit, but then Corro's stomach rumbled and Naito laughed.

"You guys fighting?" Tenshi nodded.

"I am." She said. Naito hip bumped her.

"Nice, how about I find us some food before the match?" Corro's eyes lit up at the word 'food'.

"Twenty minutes till your match Tenshi." Magdala said heading to the door. "I'll get you signed in pronto; get some armor and a weapon." Tenshi nodded and Magdala and Naito left. Corro turned to Tenshi in surprise.

"You're fighting?" he asked.

After Magdala asked if Tenshi could fight, Tenshi made it seem that she couldn't, but she pulled the girl aside and asked to fight.

Now Tenshi blushed.

"Just one round, I wanted to get us some cash before we hit the road again." she said.

Corro smiled and Naito came in again. In her hands was a tray of food. Corro accepted some apples, bread, and a bowl of soup.

Tenshi accepted a slice of bread.

"Smart choice, never fight on a full stomach." Naito said. Tenshi nodded.

"So I've heard," she said with a smile.

Some years ago, Naito gave her this advice, though as far as Naito knew, Tenshi never learned how to fight.

Tenshi suited up and went through the halls with Corro and Magdala carrying only a dagger.

"Just that?" Corro said. Tenshi nodded.

"The best do the most with the least." She said with a smile. Magdala told Tenshi what to expect.

"Alright, so since the women are allowed to fight, girls fight girls, or else men are afraid to hurt them." Tenshi nodded.

"I don't know who you're fighting, but they're bound to be tough. Pin both shoulders down to win. Don't maim or kill, got it?"

Tenshi nodded her face hard like steel.

"Don't plan to." She said. They came to a door and outside they heard the crowd cheering.

"Good luck," Corro said with a broad smile. Tenshi looked at him with kind eyes and a sweet smile. She nodded as Corro blushed.

The doors opened and she stepped into the arena, but no one expected who she was to fight.

Naito and Tenshi both gasped, staring at each other from across the arena. Naito glared.

"Don't hold back, old friend." She said, lifting up her sword.

"You either," Tenshi said, stiffening and throwing her knife away.

Corro gasped from where he watched and Magdala tilted her head to one side, curiously.

The bell rang, and the match began.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Naito yelled and charged. Her whole life she had fought, but no one expected what happened next.

Tenshi squatted and when Naito was an inch from her, she leapt.

She twirled over Naito, carefully landing on her hand and flipping back into a stand. Naito twirled and swung. Tenshi flipped over the blade, putting her foot out in front of Naito, making her stumble.

Naito swung the sword at Tenshi, but she moved it up, ever so carefully using the back of her hand to push on the flat of the blade.

Then Tenshi giggled! Like this was some game that she played with Naito all the time.

Naito snarled and glared.

"Stop playing Tenshi. Fight me for real!" Naito yelled, swinging the blade. Tenshi shrugged and ducked under the blade.

Her index and middle finger from each hand shot out.

When Tenshi left Naito, she met a woman who trained her in gymnastics, chi, and the various nerves in the body. And the points to hit to freeze these nerves up.

She jabbed all up Naito's right arm, it fell limp and useless. She cart wheeled out of the way when Naito swung her sword clumsily. Tenshi jabbed up Naito's left arm and in her stomach.

Naito swung to kick, but Tenshi flipped over her and jabbed various parts on Naito's sides and abdomen. Naito gasped and fell over, unable to move.

The crowd fell silent, and then Naito struggled to swing once more. Tenshi kicked the sword away and put her foot on Naito's shoulder, holding her down.

A voice rang out over the stadium.

"The winner," it said. "Tenshi!" the crowed cheered and Tenshi helped Naito stand. Throwing an arm over her shoulder, Tenshi helped Naito back.

When the paralysis on Naito wore off she smiled at Tenshi.

"Well, I'm impressed," she said, rolling her shoulders. "When and where'd you learn that?" she said. Tenshi smiled and Corro nodded.

"That's what I'd like to know." He said. Tenshi blushed.

"I traveled," was all she offered. Naito laughed and Magdala walked in.

"Well, as promised," she held up a bag of coins. "1000 gil, congratulations." Tenshi smiled and accepted the bag. She turned to Naito.

"We got to get going," she said sadly. Naito nodded.

"Come back and visit again sometime, we'll have a rematch." Naito said with a twinkle in her eyes. Tenshi smiled and hugged the girl, and then they left.

Magdala and Naito watched the two leave and the young girl sighed.

"Well, fun's over, huh sis?" she said. Naito smiled at the young girl.

The two weren't blood sisters, but Lady Maggie had taken Naito in like her own after Tenshi left. She nodded and walked back into the Coliseum.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Tenshi and Corro bought some blankets and food to last them a week or so. Then they continued on their journey.

They headed west now, and every so often each would glance at the other, walking closer every few seconds.

When night fell they made a fire and found some food. After a minute, Tenshi started laughing. Corro looked up at her with a raised brow.

"What?" he said. Tenshi laughed a bit more and took a breath.

"It's just; I forget why we started traveling in the first place." Corro raised a brow then started laughing himself. They both laughed back to back, laughing until their throats hurt and they couldn't breathe. When they stopped she sighed and whispered. "Something about not wanting to be around people I think." Corro looked at her.

"Why did you not want to be around people?" Tenshi smiled sadly and shrugged.

"I don't know, I thought I was a loner. That I had to be alone for my whole life." She whispered. Corro thought about it and smiled with a laugh.

"But, you've been around so many people now. Not just me, but Naito, Shadow, Magdala, all those people you care about." She smiled and turned to him.

"Yeah, I do care about all of them." She said. Her eyes went to the ground and she continued to smile. "First thing in the morning we turn around and go back to your friends."

Corro's eyes went wide and Tenshi smiled at him, wrapping her arms around him, she squeezed him. Corro blushed but squeezed her back.

The two smiled, then they stared at each other for a minute, they leaned closer but Tenshi cleared her throat and stood.

"I'm gonna get more firewood." She mumbled, stumbling off.

Corro raised a brow and looked at the pile of wood they already had. He groaned and put his head on his bent knees.

Tenshi paced in a circle a bit away so Corro wouldn't hear her.

"What was I thinking? I was about to _kiss Corro! _First I take him from his friends on some 'soul searching' trip, and now I try to make a move on him!" she groaned and fell on her butt at the base of a tree, her head buried in her arms.

"I was about to make a move on _Tenshi!"_ Corro said to himself. "I mean, I wish I could, but she obviously doesn't like me in _that way!"_

"He obviously doesn't like me in _that way!" _Tenshi said. She kicked a rock and it ricocheted off a tree. It hit a bush causing a squirrel to run up a tree. Corro turned at the sound, walking to investigate.

"I'll just go back with him and not try anything else. I'll hold back on making any moves and sneak off in the middle of the night. I'll go anywhere; I just have to get away before I try anything."

Corro's jaw dropped and Tenshi sighed, she grabbed a stick and turned. She froze, her eyes wide, staring at Corro and his dropped jaw.

She looked down at the stick in her and traced a sketch in the dirt; actually it looked more like a scribble.

She chewed her lip; the scribble she made seemed to look a lot like her +Anima symbol.

"This is awkward," both said at the same time. They laughed and Tenshi asked Corro if he'd walk with her.

The Hawk Anima spoke to Magdala and Naito quickly. They pointed in the direction the two kids had gone earlier.

Naito had said they'd left a few hours before.

The +Anima thanked them and took off, hoping to catch them before they got to Moss Mountain. If they got to Sailand they may never get back to learn the truth from him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Corro and Tenshi walked back to their campsite as the sun rose and grabbed their stuff. Corro thought about all that Tenshi and he had said that night.

_As the two walked Tenshi frowned at the ground._

_ "Corro, I'm sorry you had to hear all that." She said. Corro laughed under his breath._

_ "You should have heard what I was saying." He said with a smile. Tenshi lifted a brow and Corro's eyes went wide, he swallowed. "I was basically saying I shouldn't make a move on you because you obviously don't like me _that way._"_

_ Tenshi blushed and Corro reached for her hand._

_ "I said the same thing before you came." She said, putting her hand in his. Corro blushed, stopped, and turned Tenshi to him._

_ "So, we feel the same way?" he said. Tenshi blushed redder and nodded. Corro's smile turned devilish as his lips meet hers. Tenshi wrapped her arms around Corro's neck, Corro wrapped his arms around Tenshi's waist._

_ The two +Anima's wings popped out and encircled the two. The two became one. _

The two headed south east now, hand in hand, bags on their shoulders. As each glanced at the other they blushed. They walked with the trees shading them, they had decided to travel east then loop around back to Harden's place.

"So, how do we explain this to them?" Tenshi said. Corro pulled her into a side embrace.

"We'll figure that out later, we're gonna be traveling for a while you know?" he said. Tenshi blushed deeper and Corro kissed the top of her head.

"Hey Corro,"

Corro mumbled, "Hmm,"

"You never told me where you came from? What was life like for you?"

"Oh," Corro said in surprise, "Well, when I was a few hours old I was found in a church…" he continued telling of how he met Husky, Senri, and Nana, then how he learned about all of them. He finished by telling of how he discovered his mother died during childbirth and that he was born with a +Anima.

"Wow," Tenshi said. Corro nodded.

"They've been with me through so much; I don't know what I'd've done without those guys." He said, referring to Nana, Husky, and Senri.

"Are they your only family?" Tenshi asked. Corro nodded.

"As far as I know," he said with a shrug. "I never knew anything about my past, all I know is that my mother died and I was raised by nuns." Tenshi looked away and apologized. Corro shook his head.

"What can you do about it, you know? You know we're both kinda orphans, huh?" he said, looking up at her. She shrugged.

"Yea, I guess, neither of us knows how our dads are, our moms both died a long time ago." She smacked her lips shut. Corro looked at her.

"Your mom died too?" Tenshi looked away.

"After I was born my mom got sick and died." Corro looked away and apologized. "I can't help but feel that both my mother and brother's deaths were my fault." Corro stopped and turned Tenshi to him.

"Tenshi listen to me," he said, "Neither is your fault, it was all an accident. People get sick, people die, but they don't want you to blame yourself for everything." Tenshi shook her head.

"My mom got sick _because _of my birth, she got an infection. My brother went off in the mountains _because _of me." She said. Corro frowned.

"He was just going into the mountains, that doesn't make it your fault, and your mom. Well, my mom died with me, and it wasn't _my fault _right?" Corro said. But Tenshi shook her head.

"He didn't go into the mountains for no reason, I went there and he was looking for me."

~Sorry it has taken so long, I am stuck on Chapter 19 and i wanted to at least finish it before uploading more, but its taking longer than I thought, so hopefully I can figure out the block in time and I should upload another in a few days. Again, sorry for taking so long and thanks for reading!~


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Corro could only stare in disbelief.

"But you said—" he started.

"I know what I said, but I lied," she said, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "When I yelled at him I ran into the mountains. He knew it wasn't safe for me to go by myself so he ran after me. _I _saw the mad bear and hid from him. But I didn't tell Isamu and he ran right into them."

Tears streamed down her face. "I watched him get killed, and I could have stopped it. If I just hadn't yelled at him, if I hadn't ran off, even if I had warned him he'd still be alive." Corro thought.

"But, if you didn't trip off the cliff back at your village, how'd you get your Anima?" He asked.

Tenshi snorted and turned half her face to him.

"That part was half true, I ran over to Isamu's body, but I wasn't watching Senri." She lifted her shirt and Corro saw a scar, three horizontal lines were viciously scratched into her side.

"When he hit me I rolled, I stumbled over the cliff as I was trying to stand," She paused and sighed. "And got my wings." She finished, putting her shirt back down. "It's all my fault." She whispered hoarsely, her tears fell fast.

Corro embraced her, squeezing her tight.

"You were four, you were scared and mad. Sometimes, things happen, and you can't change them, but that doesn't mean you have to wallow in your misery. Think of everything good that's happened; you made amazing friends, you've seen and learned what I could only dream of."

Tenshi laughed harshly to herself.

"And the price, my brother died." She said, burying her face in Corro's chest. Corro sighed.

"I know, and I'm sorry, I wish I could take the pain away." He said, kissing the top of her head. Tenshi sniffled and stood straight.

"Thanks, but like you said, the past is the past and you can't do anything to change it, you have to let go even though its hard. Come on," she said, walking and tugging his hand. "Lets get moving." Corro looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back.

He took a step toward her and touched her chin, kissing her passionately and pulling her close.

They remained this way until they heard the sound of wings. They turned in unison to find the hawk Anima landing in front of them.

"Cor—Oh sorry, am I interrupting?" He said, looking between the two. Corro and Tenshi hopped away from each other blushing.

"Um, kinda I guess, but what are you doing here, I thought you were in Sailand?" he said, the older boy nodded.

"I had to come and find you, I need to tell you something." He said. Corro looked at Tenshi then back to the boy.

"What is it Kazana?"


End file.
